The instant invention relates generally to ladders and more specifically it relates to a walking ladder.
Numerous ladders have been provided in prior art to support people and perform various other functions. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.